With You Forever
by blah72
Summary: Maximum Ride Fanfic. Oneshot. BOOK SIX: FANG SPOILER! After Fang leaves 3-4 years pass and Max and Fang meet again. Not too big on details of why he's here before 20 years is over. This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! **Crosses fingers** Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

EVERTHING AROUND ME FADED away as the only person in the world that could make me feel _alive_ in the past few years stepped out of the shadows and walked towards me.

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

"'Ssup?"

I ran at him tears flowing down my cheeks. Holding tight on to him I said "That was the first thing you said after you almost died."

"Well I'm not dead and here I am right now with you. I'll never leave you again. I promise. I'll stay here **with you forever**." He said in the softest gentlest voice that I had been waiting years to hear.

Almost my whole life I had Fang by my side so as soon I knew the jerk I loved soooo much was here with me for the first time in years every memory, every feeling, every kiss we shared, every moment with him, every moment without him, everything about him and my life when I had him and didn't have him by my side flooded back to me.

_What if he doesn't love me anymore?_ _Or found someone else. _The thought brought chills to my body, but then I could only think about the guy I was kissing this very moment. The guy I had fallen in love with, whose touch felt electrifying but warm bringing back the life I had lost after so many years without him. Then I knew he still loved me and every doubt I had washed away.

_Fang._ I knew I loved him soooooooo much and if he ever _ever _left me again I knew I would kill him myself and then die with him.

But the best moment of my life was short- lived.


	2. Chapter 2

EVERTHING STARTED CRASHING down, this very moment, the best moment in my whole life was crashing down before my eyes. Because as soon as Fang and I pulled apart so the rest of the flock could see him a single deadly bullet pierced right through Fang's leather jacket on the right side of his chest. _No._ _This couldn't be happening. Not now. Please no._

But I couldn't escape the reality that a large swarm of Erasers were now attacking us and they were going for the kill and they had started by shooting Fang right near his heart.

Fang almost instantaneously collapsed on me shocked because he was so happy to see him he had let his guard down. But then again so did I.

I was sooooo stupid. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I automatically shouted orders to the flock. "Flock! Keep them away from Fang while get him out of here. As soon as we're gone up and away!"

The whole flock, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel nodded together and sprang in to action. _I love my flock._

As quickly as I could I supported Fang so he could get up. "Can you fly just a bit so we can get away?" I asked.

"Max no we're not leaving the flock. I'm fine." He said staring right in to my eyes.

"No, you're not. Now let's get out of here." I said resisting the urge to just kiss him right there.

"No."

"Fine then." I said as I quickly kicked his legs out from underneath him so he would fall right on his back.

Unfortunately, over the years Fang had gotten stronger and faster not to mention taller and more muscled and even more handsome than before. He easily grabbed my leg as I kicked with unimaginable speed. He pulled me closer then let me fall down gently. He then flew up and helped the flock beat up the Erasers.

Within a few minutes all of us together took out all the Erasers leaving only scrapes of them lying around. I turned on Fang.

"At least let me see if there is some serious damage from the bullet." I said as calm as I could but I was shaking because Fang was hurt.

"Fine." He stepped toward me. I stepped closer smelling that Fang - clean smell. I could feel his dark eyes on me. Immediately I saw blood on his black shirt. I was so scared Fang might be hurt I ripped his shirt to show his chest. I searched for the wound when all I found was a smooth bare chest. I ran a hand across his chest to make sure I wasn't going insane. He had healed so fast. I was so confused that I didn't notice some on the left side of his chest.

Apparently Fang had used the certificate for a tattoo at the tattoo shop near our house in Colorado. Right on the skin covering his heart a single word was tattooed on: _Max._

I slide my hand over the tattoo and looked up into Fang's dark obsidian eyes everything I needed in the world was right there in his eyes. I hugged him hard when I felt something between us, as we pulled apart I saw that the two halves of the snake jaw on our necklaces Angel gave us were joined together just like Fang and me.


End file.
